Waldmünze
Synopsis Wald (Vald) Münze is a half-elf that live's in a northern section of the forest of Jonali, he usually keeps to himself living as a hermit living off the land and all it provides. He occasionally deals with the trappers guild in trading furs and hides and the like for coin in order to get certain things he would normally not have any access to. He tends to want to do things himself as well as feels independent. He is fairly frugal when it comes to money and will attempt to haggle or just try to make the item in question himself. He only had two people that he has ever cared about, his mother a wood elf druid named Naivara, and a male Tiefling named Therai Ivory. Wald had received some advice from Therai to explore the world and to meet more people that live in it, for being a hermit for all his life did not seem fulfilling. Wald agreed with this and set off to the adventurers guild seeking a new profession, and a different way of living. Physical Description He is 37 years old and is 6' tall and weighs 160lbs, he is effectively Caucasian, has short white hair and has a faded 5 o'clock shadow, he also has faded grey eyes, has a "slender" body and has "fair" facial features. he commonly wears fur outfits and has a hood that has antlers on them that he is mostly seen with. Goal As of this time no other goal then to explore and gain strength. People known Naivara Münze: A female wood elf druid that lives in the northern Jonali forest. She has lived all of her life in the forest and has never left it. When she was 323 years old she met a human in the forest. An elder tree that she was around for her life and had communed with frequently told her that she should mate and produce a child. Completely trusting these words told to her by the forest she seduced the man and became pregnant with a child. She is a calm, level headed person that finds peace living among the animals and trees of the forest. She is Wald's mother and raised him on her own until he was old enough to fend for himself then she let him go and let nature decide his fate from that point after being told to do so by the elder tree. She spends most of her time meditating under the elder tree communing with it and nature and abiding by its will. Physical Description: She is 361 years old and is 6' 4" tall and weighs 150lbs, she is effectively Caucasian and has long unkempt white hair, and faded grey eyes. Her outfit consists of furs and various branches condoning into her outfit. Therai Ivory: A male tiefling who is the (place holder) of the Trappers guild in Jonali. He has been with the trappers guild since he was 17 and has gained respect from most of its members. He is a very optimistic person who can easily read peoples personalities and likes to see the good in others. He first met Wald one day when he was out hunting, he came across Wald being attacked by a giant boar who had injured him. After killing the boar he helped Wald with the injury and befriended him fairly quickly, soon after offering him a job with the trappers guild. Although he refused the job, he agreed to at least trade with them, (more specifically Therai) in the future. They have stayed friends since and Therai told Wald about the adventurers guild listing and encouraged him to go and explore the world outside the forest. He also has a Hawk companion that he hunts with. Physical Description: He is 29 years old and is 5' 10" tall and weighs 170lbs, he has grey skin, short blue-ish hair, and has ivory colored antelope-like horns, along with black eyes. He wears leather armor that has been visibly used for a long time with an insignia on the shoulder.